1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gate latch and, to a gate latch pull of improved design and performance.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Gate latches commonly employ a latch bar with a cooperating latch mechanism. Typically the latch bar is installed on the gate and the latch mechanism is installed on the gate post. Quite a few attempts have been made to provide facile operation of the latch mechanism from the opposite side of the gate and the following patents are cited as typical of these attempts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,438 discloses a gate latch that can be opened from the opposite side of the gate by a grasp ring 22 that is attached to a cord that passes through a hole in the gate and is connected to the latch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,292 discloses a gate latch having a pivoted latch lever to which is attached a wire rope, cable or nylon cable with a molded nylon latch clip that extends from the latch lever through a compression spring and bore 44 in gate post to a plastic handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,801 discloses a gate latch that has a handle and rod mechanism provided for opening the latch from the opposite side of the gate. U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,917 discloses a door latch that may be operated from outside the door with a pawl and chain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,041 discloses a gate latch assembly that includes a cable that passes through the gate post to allow operation from the other side.